The electrolyzed oxidizing water is rapidly popularized and applied in medical treatment, agriculture, animal husbandry, food processing and catering industry, and public traffic because it has features of having specifically efficient sterilisation capacity, without penetrating odor, no thrill on human organ, skin tissue, mucosa and etc., nontoxic and no side effect, resulting in no pollution on environment when discharged.
The electrolyzed oxidizing water is mainly manufactured by electrolyzed oxidizing water generators, and water yield of the electrolyzed oxidizing water generator mainly depends on performance of the core component-electrobath. Due to cost constraint, capacity of current domestic and international electrobath generally maintains at 1-4 L/min of electrolyzed oxidizing water yield, and generally water output of a tap is required at least at 3 L/min. Thus, one electrolyzed oxidizing water generator only satisfies practical demand of a single water consuming point at most.
To meet widespread requirement of electrolyzed oxidizing water in related industries, people commonly provide liquid storage tanks (canisters), ensure the electrolyzed oxidizing water generators continuously operate, store the generated electrolyzed oxidizing water in liquid storage tanks (canisters), and arrange dedicated pipe from the liquid storage tanks (canisters) to each water consuming terminal, so that water can be directly drained out from taps when the water consuming terminals need water. Although such method can solve the problem that a plurality of water consuming terminals simultaneously use electrolyzed oxidizing water in certain area, the problem of the electrolyzed oxidizing water in short supply is still possible to occur when there are relatively more water consuming points and relatively large instantaneous water consumption. For this end, people apply a plurality of electrolyzed oxidizing water generators and make them work in parallel, and enlarge volume capacity of liquid storage tanks (canisters). These methods are capable of solving the problem of the electrolyzed oxidizing water in short supply to some extent, but have some potential harmful effects.
Since its disinfection and sterilization effect has direct relation with its physicochemical index (ORP, pH value and available chlorine), the electrolyzed oxidizing water would be gradually reduced to common water when it contact light, air and organic matter during storage and would loss disinfection and sterilization effect. And it's proved through experiment: in closed environment, if the storage time of the electrolyzed oxidizing water is too long, its physicochemical index would also decreases, and its disinfection and sterilization effect would also be reduced.
When the volume capacity of the liquid storage tank (canister) is relatively large, possible fluctuation of the water consumption would probably result in the residence time of the electrolyzed oxidizing water in the liquid storage tank (canister) too long, so that the physicochemical index of the electrolyzed oxidizing water decreases and affecting its disinfection and sterilization effect. Therefore, it's always the task explored in the industry of electrolyzed oxidizing water to not only satisfy timely use in water consuming point, but also guarantee the residence time of electrolyzed oxidizing water in the liquid storage tank (canister) as short as possible so as to ensure its excellent disinfection and sterilization effect.
Meanwhile, since the centralized supply system for electrolyzed oxidizing water that applies a plurality of electrolyzed oxidizing water generators working in parallel has a relatively large scale, generally an independent equipment room is needed, thus operation and maintenance, and monitoring and management of devices is a key point in the whole system management. If unattended operation and remote monitoring can be realized, undoubtedly workload of attendant can be reduced, and automatization level of system and user's information system management level can be improved.